clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chill57181
Hi, Chill57181! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Chill57181 page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], -- Explorer 767 (Talk) 01:12, May 8, 2009 Chill57181 is getting fat! It's only the first day but umm, we have a problem. Chill57181 just went to McDoodle's AND Burger Khan and ordered 100 of both of those things. :( I wonder how he can catch Nerd Sickness............ -Freezer57181, Chill57181's Brother! About Explorer Explorer says he is better than fiction. I find that too, and people edits the user pages too much, which we don't like here. --'ZλPWIREThe cake is a lie 17:30, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Bad things idea Here's an idea for you bad things page "You must refrain from trying to steal Tails6000's destruction gems" thats not good though but my new idea Tails6000 01:23, 16 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Thanks! I'll get right to editing those excellent articles! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'''Hat Pop]] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:06, 16 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Personally, I kinda agree with Explorer. You should at least try to think of a different first letter, and if you can't think of one, come back to me and I'll help you (although I'm terrible at names!). ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 00:06, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Hello!! I'm new here and I think you'd be great to help me with Mister Fisk and Kur Rising. You would help greatly =DFiskerton Phantom